Forever May Not Be Long Enough
by Dark Shadows aka Shade
Summary: revised* Heero/ Usa. sorta dark in the begininng i do not know exactly where this is going but it has were wolves and vampires please reveiw and tell me if i should throw in the towel for this one or continue.
1. Forever

Blood  
  
It drips  
  
Drop. . .  
  
Drop . . . . . .  
  
Drop . . . . . . . . .  
  
Red  
  
Crimson fury  
  
Black of the damned  
  
Life giver  
  
Life taker  
  
Light  
  
Dark  
  
Eternal  
  
Death  
  
Immortal  
  
Damned  
  
Twin edges of a sword  
  
The end and the beginning  
  
All that will be left  
  
I feel the crimson life giving liquid run down my throat, I taste the sweet mortal flesh that I consume as they lay there in death's firm grasp. Why can I not fight for them? The innocent? Why is it I cannot give to them what they have given to me, Life? Instead I must watch these poor wretched souls die by my hand.  
  
Why do I not end this worthless existence of mine?  
  
Of course that is the cowards way out. I was always a coward; I could not fight when expected, nor could I save those that I loved. Yet now I must go on to fulfill their final wish and my curse.  
  
To live. . .  
  
When my age changed from that of a girl to that of a woman I lived in the darkness for 3,000 years more. Everything began happening after the day I lost them, after the day I lost them forever, always to live in the body of youth.  
  
I lived those years alone. . . Waiting. . . Watching. . . Wandering until a creature, neither man, nor wolf bit me. I felt the wild beast rise to the surface the first time and I felt as though I could burst with joy. The blood lust consumed me and I felt a hunger deep inside of me. A hunger I did not fully understand at the time. I could feel my bones crack and my muscles slowly change shape, it was sweet torture. I felt the wildness of instinct pulse through my veins, over ridding any rational thought. I gave in to the blood lust for one night and I killed.  
  
I killed my maker; I killed those that I chose on a whim out of spite and out of hunger, my hunger for flesh, for blood. When I woke the next morning I could feel the dead spirits of those I killed hanging over me like a storm cloud. I felt them float around me in a frenzy, unable to go on to the afterlife and unable to leave until I released them from they're torment, from my private hell. It was then that i truly entered hell, a hell of my own making. I was beginning to realize that all I wished to do was kill again... and again... and again.  
  
A night 10 years later, I went on a prowl I felt a presence behind me and before I knew it I was slammed into a wall. I was never was given time to react, never got to use any of the power and magic that ran through my blood. I was trapped.  
  
I felt the blood draining from my body before the life giving fluid run smoothly down my throat once more. It was the same as before, yet it was different from anything I had ever felt before. There was something that drew me to this exchange of fear.  
  
I drank greedily from his gift, the wolf in me demanding the blood that it had not had for so long. I looked in the eyes of the vampire that I was drinking from. I saw his cold eyes burning with lust. I saw ice, the cold blue of diamonds. My breath was caught in my throat even as I went unconscious, my body preparing me for the change that needed to take place.  
  
Nightmares of the un-prevented defilement of my body raced on swift wings in my memory. That night will forever be etched inside my mind. Those were the hours of darkness during which I became one with the night at the age of 16. I remembered my trip to the future; the child that was to be mine will never exist now. Will I ever out run the demons of my past...?  
  
I awoke the next night, a shiver ran down my spine and realized with sudden clarity what I had become. With the duel bloodlines running through me I would forever be alone, not that it would change my lifestyle much. The thirst for blood in me was stronger than any of an ordinary vampire. But I am not an ordinary vampire and so the taste for flesh and blood runs stronger. I looked to the ill-fated monster that changed me into what I am and read his mind as if it were an open book with the casualness of one practiced in the art.  
  
I found that the were-blood in me was a slow acting poison on his body; he was only kept alive because of the Lunarian innocence that I will forever hold. I will always be absolved from the sins I commit because without me, there would be no innocence left. The cosmos cursed me to be its contradiction, its only amusement.  
  
Through his thoughts I found many things that he did not want me to know, as he wished for me to stay with him, dependent on his guidance. I found our kinds weaknesses and our glorious strengths. I found that I could walk in sunlight and I had increased hearing as well as mental powers; I am the living, yet for all eternity I will have to drink to sustain the spirit that his kept here as a leaden weight, yet my burden is much more. I have skills that no vampire before me ever had. I am now able to shape shift into more than a wolf, but any animal I wish. I can jump higher and see farther. I can do the magic of the witches that all vampires and werewolves alike fear. They are our enemies as well as our hunters. Yet now I am there kin.  
  
I am alone. A wolf, without her pack, a vampire, without it's cruelty. I walk down the cold streets; my black boots struck the quiet streets, echoing with a harsh cry. I walked until I left the city and reached an open meadow. Trying to keep calm the raging beast inside that curls up, waiting ready to strike.  
  
I walked atop the hill and was surprised to see that in the grassy knoll was a gathering of men around a bonfire. I realized that it was a pack of hunters. I could feel the magic barrier they erected and easily passed through. They all looked up immediately, noticing that I was not one of their number.  
  
They all drew stakes when they saw the vampiric aura around me and I felt them gather there magic ready to defend their own.  
  
"Do not pick a fight with me." I said acting as if I'm stating a fact.  
  
"Do you not know who we are child?" a man asked sneering.  
  
"I think it is you who does not know who I am." I rejoined dangerously.  
  
"You vampires are all the same, ruthless killers with no conscious."  
  
"Maybe for many vampires this would be true but I sometimes even regret. That for me it is not so."  
  
"What are you?" asked a monotone.  
  
"Why did you come here?" asked a blond boy.  
  
I looked at the one with a monotone voice and felt something I never thought to. I felt the stirrings of desire, desire to mate and desire to love.  
  
"Who are you to question me? Who are you to say I am damned when you are as well. You who are of the twice damned." I yelled at him angrily my ire showing through my normally calm composure.  
  
"It is true I am twice damned. The words they say of both my lineage that I have been made from are true. Again I ask you, who are you?"  
  
"How did you know he was twice damned? No other has ever been able to recognize this?" asked a voice that seemed was rarely in use  
  
"Moving on, what are you doing and may I watch. I guarantee that this will not be a slaughter." I smiled a cruel but sincere smile  
  
"Very well." the blond from before answered me and I went to sit near the only other that I have found that is like me.  
  
I sat there and watched as at first they silently prayed, to whom I did not know. When they all said their own private prayers I heard as them ask the mother goddess to protect and guide them on their hunt of the undead. When I heard what goddess they were praying to I fell on my side, howling with laughter.  
  
"Be quiet, we do not take kindly to outsiders interrupting our sacred prayers dedicated to the goddess of the moon." Said the one with a katana.  
  
"What rude hosts you are for not giving me your names or asking me mine." I said completely ignoring his statement.  
  
Yes, sorry miss, this is Wufei, and the one sitting by you is Heero, I am Quatre, over there is Trowa and the one with the long braid is Duo. The girls are . . . uh not here."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Heero once more.  
  
"Ah, ever persistent aren't you? I have many names."  
  
"Yes, yes but what are they onna?"  
  
" I am Cynthia, Diana, Artemis, Selene, Luna. Any of these names fit me well and are fonts to all the aspects of my personality. I ask you what need you to do these rituals and ceremonies to ask of the blessing of the moon goddess when I am right in front of you, willing to give it?"  
  
"How dare you claim to be someone that we consider holy?"  
  
"I am she the moon goddess third generation."  
  
" What do you mean third generation?"  
  
"My grandmother was the first goddess of the moon. When she was killed during the birth of my mother because the gods forbid that she have a child. My mother ascended the throne of the moon that my grandmother created a people for. She died protecting it and I have been living and reigning ever since."  
  
A monotone voice rang in the still air, "Prove it."  
  
I removed my jacket, the one with the braid started drooling like a hentai. I then carefully removed my bandana, the Crescent moon symbol on my forehead glowing softly in the darkness, reflecting the light from the moon. I walked into a moonbeam and felt it wrap me in it's warm embrace; for a moment I forgot where I was and what I was doing and allowed myself to be comforted by the spirit of the moon that I protected and shared a special bond with.  
  
Those that were watching they saw the look of pure rapture on her face as she seemed to become one with the moon before they finally got the chance to see her clearly. The dress she was wearing clung to her body tightly, seemingly molded to her every curve, and a crescent moon was in the center of her chest. Her hair was long and swept over the ground, with the exception of two black braids, which were slightly shorter on either side of her head.  
  
Heero's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked ethereal and I wished with every fiber of my being that I were the one who put the rapture on her face. I felt the need to take her blood, to mate with her, to chase her through this moonlit meadow.  
  
To make her mine.  
  
Her eyes abruptly snapped open, gazing into mine so intensely I felt she could see my very soul. I could feel the loneliness that she hid quite well and her desperate need to let go of the thread of life that kept her here. I felt the stirrings of possession rise within me, she was mine, and nothing would take her from me. I looked at her and closed my eyes, inhaling deeply before howling my challenge, my claim. She tensed and yet I could smell her arousal, I smiled a feral smile, a smirk really.  
  
She unexpectedly turned into a wolf and I knew that the chase was on; when it was won she would know she was mine. I followed in suit, turning into a wolf as well. My fur was black as midnight, all the brown that used to be in my hair in my human for left me to become black when I changed from human to both forms.  
  
I could smell her in the air and I send a woof to my friends, no longer able to voice my thoughts, and swiftly took off into the night.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
thanks to my goood friend sparkle25002000 the first chapter is revised! Please believe us and me that we will eventually get another chapter out but for now I am going to be revising the originals 


	2. Possesion Revised

************************ Heero's POV ***********************  
  
Her smell was all around me. It created a primal need inside and I howled with joy when I found her footprints. She was close. Her forbidden scent of vanilla and the scent of the night kept me close on her heals. The musty scent the mixed with it drove me on.  
  
She is mine.  
  
She belonged by my side.  
  
She will know her master soon enough.  
  
Her scent got stronger and I howled she was so close, so near to me. Finally I spotted her she was silver and had a streak of black going from her forehead to the tip of her tail. I was soon upon her and I growled before I pounced. She ran to the side but I jumped in front of her escape. She backed up her head lowered and ready to spring, her hackles were raised and her teeth bared I new that this battle was won and she was mine.  
  
I slowly walked up to her slowly turning human my clothes long gone and forgotten when I first transformed. I allowed her to se the length of my fangs. I was surprised when she to turned human in all her nude goddess like beauty. Her hair seemed to create a silver backdrop for her. I smirked in triumph she was mine. I walked up to her steps steady with purpose. She growled low in her throat but it was a growl of defeat, the last stand.  
  
*********************** Usa's POV *********************** I saw him and I gave one last growl.  
  
"You are mine." he said it simply and I shivered at the fierce and possessive timbre of hi voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I felt my insides melt as he gave me that arrogant smirk at my admission. I felt a bond between us grow. For over a thousand years the years I have been a werewolf my instincts have told me to look for him the perfect mate. I found that until you have been alive as a werewolf at least a hundred years you will not have to mate for your instincts are not yet mature enough for such. I am beyond ready but I had not found him, not yet. Not until tonight when I found my equal.  
  
I gasped as he grabbed me and pulled me intimately close to him. I felt his arousal against my stomach. His hot breath against my ear made me shiver. I felt his teeth as they scraped against my throat; they sent delicious shivers go down my spine. I used my hands to cup his cheek and bring his head up to look at me. I kissed him with passion and need. He was mine even as I was his.  
  
Possession  
  
This was bliss he kissed me and our tongues dueled. I backed up when we parted and sent a smile towards him. I let him see the light of mischief in my eyes and he knew that even as I ran he would have no worries about me truly trying to escape. I ran through the woods howling my joy at the chase. I ran to where I knew my den was, under a waterfall in a cave. A spring of to the side continuously fed by the crystal waters of the waterfall. I stopped a minute and stepped under the waterfall to wash away the sweat from the chase. I did not notice when he came.  
  
*********************** Heero's POV ***********************  
  
I watched her as she was under the waterfall. The water seemed to glisten in the moonlight. It made her look once again like the goddess she is. Her body was outlined by light and made her look like a perfect statue made of the finest marble.  
  
My beauty.  
  
I could not help my self I crept behind her and held her back to me, my arms circled just under her supple breasts, with her nipples that seemed to be hard and aching. I let my hot breathe sear at her throat and my elongated fangs lightly scratch at the surface of her skin. She shivered and my lips curved up words. She turned her head and her eyes looked at mine.  
  
She is mine.  
  
Her eyes were cloudy and dark with lust, and as I drowned in her eyes I saw there to lied love, love for me, love for the world, and as I looked even deeper I saw the child like innocence I never thought to see in one of the damned.  
  
She loves me  
  
I allowed a rumble of satisfaction to escape my throat when she pulled her self closer to me. It was as if she needed to get closer to me.  
  
Me. Mine.  
  
We were molded together. When we kissed I thought that perhaps I had went to heaven. We got closer together till there seemed to be one being but I was not done. I picked her up and brought her to the shore and laid her down.  
  
She belongs to me, with me.  
  
I looked at her with all the feelings that I usually kept hidden and I let her know. I let her know that even if I could not say the words I would always be hers.  
  
"Mine." her voice was a purr as she gently raked her nails down my washboard stomach.  
  
"Yes" was all I got out before I succumbed to the heat and the desire of us.  
  
The last thing I saw was the look of utter rapture on her face when I slid into her body and soon we both reached the pinnacle.  
  
Mate.  
  
Possession.  
  
*********************** Back with the guys ***********************  
  
The guys all four of them were all confused. One minute the girl claiming to be the goddess of the moon was there and the next she was a wolf and their friend was chasing after her like man . . . err . . . wolf possessed.  
  
After hearing some rather strange howls that could be distinguished as either male or female they decided to track them.  
  
It was morning before anything at all was found. A few hours later the four boys came upon a clearing with a waterfall and a small spring with just enough room for two bathe in. a growl from the cave alerted the boys and they looked to find Heero naked and beside him an unknown wolf. When the boys looked at the wolf trying to determine it's sex Heero growled and the wolf hid behind him. The wolf made a strange woofing noise. The thing that shocked the boys the most was that he laughed the first laugh they heard from him since more than a hundred years ago when the wars finally ended and he laughed only once then. They listened closely when he answered the question.  
  
"Yes all men are perverts when it comes to women but then shouldn't you know that by now." Heero's voice held amusement and satisfaction all in one. The wolf behind Heero flattened her ears to her head and but her paws on her muzzle after lying on the ground.  
  
"Why don't you roll over so they can see." A yap of denial from the wolf and he grinned again. He growled at her and she stood up.  
  
Slowly it started to get human features but before it became anything at all like a human Heero pounced on it.  
  
With a human voice that the boys recognized from the night before she spoke, "If you make me roll over it will be the same thing as if they saw me naked in my human form so if they can't see this than they can't see that."  
  
"I am your mate and as such I have certain authority over your life agreed."  
  
"This has nothing to do with it and if you don't stop this I will not mate with you for a month."  
  
"O really, you think you can get away with that when your going into heat in a week?"  
  
Behind then completely embarrassed by the conversation was a blushing Quatre, a grinning Duo, a highly amused Trowa, and a stupefied Wufei.  
  
"Uh Heero is it female?" asked a hyper Duo  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Does she happen to be your mate?" asked Trowa  
  
"She's mine."  
  
"What's her name?" asked an embarrassed Quatre.  
  
"We settled on calling her Ren."  
  
"yui I never thought I would see the day that you would take a mate. Even after so many years."  
  
"Hey peoples do you think I could get some clothes tis not easy trying to only have certain parts of you human."  
  
Quatre blushed and went into his truck to get a spare set of clothes. When Ren finished dressing the boys all turned back around. Well heero didn't but that was okay.  
  
The boys all hopped in the truck and Ren curled on Heero's lap. They headed towards one of the few winner mansions left.  
***************************************************  
  
I hope you like this chapter I did my best!  
  
Shade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Possesion

Her smell was all around me, creating a primal need inside before I howled with joy and need when I found her footprints. She was close, oh so close. Her forbidden scent of vanilla and moonlight kept me close on her heels. The musty scent the mixed with it drove me on.  
  
She is mine.  
  
She was an extension of me.  
  
She will acknowledge her master.  
  
Her scent got stronger; I howled she was so close. When I spotted her at last she took my breath away; she was silver and had a streak of black going from her forehead to the tip of her tail.  
  
I was soon upon her and I growled playfully, as well as warningly, before I pounced. She ran to the side, but I jumped in front of her escape. She backed up, her head lowered and ready to spring, her hackles were raised and her teeth barred. She held her position as a drowning man hangs to his lifeline. I knew that I had won this battle and she was mine.  
  
Only mine.  
  
I slowly walked up to her, transforming back into my human form, my clothes long gone and forgotten, most likely lying still where I first transformed. I allowed her to see the length of my fangs and the strength in my muscles. I was surprised when she too changed into a human in all her nude goddess- like beauty.  
  
********************************************************************* Her hair seemed to create a silver backdrop for her. I smirked in triumph; she was mine, she could deny me no longer. I walked up to her, my steps steady and filled with purpose. She growled low in her throat but it was a growl of defeat, her last stand. Her last and only defense against the inevitable.  
  
I saw him and I gave one last growl, absentmindedly noting his firm muscles and sleek black coat. As he turned back into a human and I saw for an instance the same sleek muscle tone, no different than it was when he was a wolf. His long fangs spoke of danger and erotic fantasies.  
  
"You are mine" He stated simply, I shivered at the fierce and possessive timbre of his voice.  
  
"Yes." I accented.  
  
My insides melted as he gave me an arrogant, possessive smirk at my admission. I felt a strong bond growing between us. For over a thousand years, the years I have been a werewolf, my instincts have told me to look for him; the perfect mate, the other half of my soul. He would be the one to take the loneliness and the self-hatred away.  
  
I found that until you have been alive as a werewolf at least a hundred years you would not have to mate. Instincts beyond human knowledge would not yet mature enough for any thing of that sort. I am beyond ready but I had not found him, not yet. Not until tonight when I found my equal in all things. He is my opposite; the darkness to my light, the hunter to my prey, as well as the heart to my emptiness.  
  
I gasped as he grabbed me and pulled me close to him confidently. I felt his arousal pressed against my stomach, his hot breath against my ear making me shiver. I felt his fangs as they scraped erotically against my throat, sending delicious shivers down my spine. My hands to cupped his cheek, and bringing his head up to look at me. I kissed him deeply with passion and need stronger than I'd ever known. He was mine even as I was his.  
  
Possession.  
  
It was pure bliss when we kissed, our tongues dueling. I backed up when we parted and sent a smile towards him. I let him see the twinkle of mischief in my shining in my eyes and he knew that even as I ran he would have no worries about me truly trying to escape him, trying to escape us.  
  
I ran through the woods, howling my joy at the chase, at the freedom of the wind in my fur. I ran to where I knew my den was, under a waterfall and inside a cave. A spring off to the side was continuously fed by the crystal waters of the waterfall. I stopped a minute and stepped under the waterfall to wash away the sweat from the chase, not noticing when he came up behind me.  
  
I watched her as she was under the waterfall. The water seemed to glisten in the moonlight, like diamond teardrops. It made her look once again like the goddess she truly was. Delicate beams of moonlight, making her look like a perfect statue made of the finest white marble, outlined her body.  
  
I could not help myself from creeping up behind her and holding her back to me, my arms circled just under her supple breasts. Her nipples seemed to be hard and aching, arching outwards into the night air. I let my hot breathe sear at her throat and my elongated fangs, lightly scratching at the surface of her skin. She shivered and my lips curved upwards in response. She turned her head, her eyes gazing deeply into my own.  
  
She is mine.  
  
Her eyes were cloudy and dark with lust, wild with passion. As I drowned in her eyes I saw the love that lied there, love for me, love for the world, and as I looked even deeper I saw the child like innocence I never thought to see in one of the damned.  
  
She loves me.  
  
I allowed a rumble of satisfaction to escape my throat when she pulled her self closer to me. It was as if she needed to get closer to me.  
  
Me. Mine.  
  
We were molded together as one. When we kissed I thought that perhaps I had went to heaven as the ecstasy of our union ran rampant through my blood. We got closer together until there seemed to be no way to distinguish one from the other, but I was not done. I picked her up and brought her to the shore and laid her down.  
  
She belongs to me, she belongs with me.  
  
I looked at her with all the feelings that I usually kept hidden and I let her know. I let her know that even if I could not say the words I would always be hers and hers alone.  
  
"Mine." Her voice was a seductive purr as she gently raked her nails down my washboard stomach, leaving slightly red welts leaving as much pain as they did pleasure.  
  
"Yes." Was all I could manage before I succumbed to the heat and the desire.  
  
The last thing I saw was the look of utter rapture on her face when I slid into her body and soon we both reached our pinnacle.  
  
Mate.  
  
Possession. 


	4. I Am

The house was still in prime condition as when it was built at the beginning. Ren moved about her grace seemed unmatched by even Heero's. She sighed as she looked about the house moving around in it as though she knew her way around.  
  
"It has been so long since I have been to this place. I thought it had long since gone to rubble."  
  
"Miss Ren when have you been in this house it is many hundreds of years old?"  
  
"Yes onna I have been meaning to ask you how old you are."  
  
"I was in this house when it was brand new a couple of my friends owned it I see even with there deaths they kept this house alive for my memories. To answer your question Wufei, don't you know it is rude to ask a lady her age?"  
  
"Not when a lady is a vampire."  
  
"Do you not know I am as my mate is one of the twice damned? And if you want to know my age tell me yours."  
  
"I am 600 years old as are the others."  
  
Heero slipped his arm behind my waist his teeth barely scraping the skin of my neck.  
  
"You are all such children."  
  
"You can be no more than 18 when you were changed."  
  
"That is not so. I was 18 for 2300 years before I was turned into a werewolf and then it was only 5 years later I was changed into a vampire. After that I lived 677 more years till I met all of you. By the way I saw there were a bunch of girls with you when I first came to the cemetery. Who were they?"  
  
"They were members of the residential witch coven. They were the daughters of the hunters." Answered Trowa.  
  
"Ah so how are you boys so old? And what do you do?"  
  
"We are as old as we are except for Heero because of shinigami." Said Quatre.  
  
"Ah so that is the reason for the aura that I sensed fro m Duo. I repeat what is it that you all do?"  
  
"When we were still young we were the Gundam pilots and we fought in the wars." Replied Heero from his place behind me.  
  
"So you all were the ones that what was left of the humanity of earth to continue on."  
  
"You all suffered from that didn't you?"  
  
"Yes." The quiet admission came from Duo who had matured and became more of his true self in his old age.  
  
"I am sorry for the loss of your sister." I said to him my heart breaking for his and my pain at the loss of Hotaru.  
  
"How do you know I had a sister and how do you know I lost her?" his tone was sharp.  
  
Heero though he knew that Duo was no threat could not help but hold her closer to him and growl menacingly at him a warning to back up, his mind screamed Mine!!!!!  
  
"It was my fault she died."  
  
"Is she one of the damned?" he hissed venom heavy in his voice.  
  
"Of course not. I could never do that to our firefly."  
  
"Why do you call her that?"  
  
"You spent so much time with Heero and you still do not know Japanese?" my tone rang with disbelief. I felt Heero smirk hiding it in my neck.  
  
"Her name is Hotaru."  
  
"Yes and when her name is translated it comes out to firefly."  
  
"Oh. Do you know what happened to her?"  
  
"Of course I was there when she died almost 3000 years ago."  
  
"Why did you not follow her into death then?"  
  
"What reason did I have to follow the senshi of Saturn?"  
  
"She is your princess!"  
  
"She is my Senshi and I made a promise because the gods know I would have followed them all!"  
  
"You can not be, my sister was the messiah, she was never meant to die."  
  
"She was the messiah of silence, you must ask yourself which messiah would always be needed and forced to suffer?"  
  
"I only know of one messiah."  
  
"She served her purpose and they decided to let her die because they no longer needed her. That is why she died, I am the messiah of light, the queen of the stars the one absolved from directly being toyed with by the bitches that you call the fates, yet forever tormented by them for there effect on the ones I love."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the fates fuck toy."  
  
The room fell silent not a noise was heard and it seemed as if eternity was confined in this one minute.  
  
"I am chained like a bitch on a leash."  
  
I ran out the door but before I could get far Heero caught up with me.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
I updated aren't you proud of me?!  
  
What do you think of this chapter please be honest and don't treat me like shit at the same time.  
  
Shade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Dear Readers, please read this it is vit...

Dear readers,  
  
I regret to tell you that the inspiration for this story has somewhat run dry. . .  
  
However I have a request if people would email me ideas or requests of what to do with this story than I will continue this story. If someone wants to join me with writing this story than I would be delighted to write it with you  
  
If I get no replies or enough negative ones then I will auction the story out. How that will work with me is that you send me a brief summary of the story then I will choose whom to give it to. In one week I will decide if it's to be auctioned or I will have a chapter out.  
  
My deepest apologies but I have sort of gotten out of the dark mood and I can't seem to write about it and this story is by no means a bright and cheery thing and I don't want to turn it into one.  
  
Please email me or contact me in reviews which ever you decide I will be reply.  
  
Lupefantasee@aol.com and Destinys_fate@gundamwing.net 


End file.
